


Tomo (Working on a proper title)

by trixicbug



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbug/pseuds/trixicbug
Summary: This’ll be a daily life type thing of my ocs! It focuses on my oc, Tomo Suzuki and his twin daughters, Aoi and Miki. Not everyone is non-human and the ones that are will feature in later chapters
Kudos: 1





	Tomo (Working on a proper title)

Tomo had gotten used to his kids sleeping beside him or on him - mostly on him since he's a rather large man. He knew why his girls would sleep in his bed rather than their own after moving counties, far away from their awful mother. Neither one blamed him for what happened but it was difficult for them to actually comprehend what was going on between him and Kyoko, their mother. All either girl knew was that they wouldn't be seeing her any time soon. 

Staring at the ceiling, he basked in the silence though he could eventually hear the gentle hum coming from the radiator. Tomo wanted to move, to head to the bathroom, to make breakfast and to clean. Cleaning was important but he didn't want his kids to feel the same way about cleaning like he did. He knew it was excessive and felt that it was unnecessary but it didn't matter anymore, he was too far gone to stop. As long as he was calm, he could be a good parent. 

His long purple hair splayed across the plain white pillows. He could feel Aoi using his broad chest as a pillow and Miki doing the same with his soft stomach. A small smile presented itself on his usual blank face. It was cute seeing them alike this, calm like they hadn't just had to go through a messy divorce after years of screaming matches then eventually a large move to a different country. He felt bad that he had to get them to move soon to a country they weren't familiar with, especially with language. They knew some English but he wasn't sure if it was enough if he wasn't around. Either way, it was better than being with a woman who lied her way through life and neglected those who needed help, namely the children they had together. 

Eventually, Tomo had moved out of his daughters' grasp and replaced himself with some pillows. It wasn't enough but it would've been enough for them to notice the difference later rather than immediately. Thankfully, the small apartment was new so none of the floorboards creaked which would've alerted one of them into waking up. He wanted to cook breakfast for them so they could eat before heading to school. He wore gloves whenever he did things, having gloves for specific things. Despite his uncomfortableness, he ignored it to cook due it being easier to do it without them on. He made small pancakes but skipped out on cutting up some fruit with it since he knew they wouldn't eat it all anyway. Tomo was careful to move around the home, getting things ready for them which had mostly been done the night before. Turning off the stove and after tying his hair back loosely, he could hear the soft but rapid footsteps coming from upstairs. He immediately recognised it as Miki's footsteps. She loved to run indoors regardless of what either parent said about her safety.  
"Hey! Stop running in the apartment! You'll get hurt"  
He called out in Japanese. He spoke it solely at home unless he had to help with their English work. Pausing, he waited for a response but no words were spoken. All he heard was a quiet thud followed by a whine coming from upstairs.  
"Told you! Wake up your sister. Breakfast is ready"  
He called out again as he heard rapid footsteps retreating back to his bedroom. He smiled to himself again though it widened when he saw them both come down the stairs. Miki's eyes seemed to sparkle when she saw the plate of small pancakes, immediately thanking him before digging in. He placed his hands on his hips, suddenly feeling small arms around one of his legs. Glancing down, he saw his sleepy daughter hugging his leg. It didn't really feel like a hug, more like he was being used as something to lean against. Regardless, he bent down and hugged his daughter gently before sending her off to eat the food he made. It wasn't often that he would spend the mornings with his kids, he was used to the girls getting food themselves and heading out without Kyoko since she just sent them off. It was so they could spend time together but it always ended with loud screaming matches over the littlest things and both of them frustrated to the point of avoiding each other as much as possible while still keeping up a facade for family and the girls. It only ever ended with one of them apologising, usually Tomo despite him not wanting to give in. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the chair legs scraping against the wooden floor as both girls left to get dressed. He placed the leftovers into some containers so he could eat later. He often just ate leftovers rather than proper meals unless it was free. He knew they couldn't afford enough food for all three of them all the time but they didn't need to know that. Not wanting to panic and spiral, he cleaned up the table as much as he could to his own high standards. Taking off his cleaning gloves, he changed them into his usual everyday gloves. He always wore some sort of glove, even with his kids since they had grown accustomed to it despite Kyoko's repeated protests for him to stop wearing them. He wouldn't, though. It's safer that way. Safer for everyone if Tomo kept wearing his gloves. 

It was his turn to get dressed now. All he wore was a black button up with blank pants and nice black shoes. He found his white tie and matching white gloves. He fixed up his hair, trying to make it as neat as possible but not spending too much time. He disliked being late as much as he hated messes. He found his kids standing near the front door with their bags and other items. Miki was rambling about her dreams as usual while Aoi simply listened while holding her hand. He headed out with them both and locked the door behind him. He gave a pathetic attempt at a wave to one of his neighbours who was leaving too. She was short though everyone was to him. He was a whole 208cm (or 6'10). She waved back though it seemed weak from the tall man's intimidating aura. She had shoulder length blonde hair, what looked like black silk over her eyes. The girl wore a fruit themed blouse tucked into plain, form fitting black pants with some boots. Tomo had only seen her a couple times since moving in two weeks ago and hadn't gotten to know any of his neighbours yet. It didn't matter right now, he wanted to get settled before trying to make friends. However, Miki had different plans. In English, she called out to the young woman,  
"Hi! You pretty!"  
She waved excitedly. Mildly surprised by his daughters boldness, he shushed her and got them into the car without acknowledging what happened. 

"Have everything?"  
Tomo spoke to both of them in Japanese.  
"Mhm! You should talk to that lady, daddy. She looks nice. You need friends too"  
Rather than voicing her confirmation, Aoi simply nodded. Miki, on the other hand, was on a roll with talking.  
"Her clothes are pretty too! Why can't I wear something like that? You wouldn't let me wear what mother wears or let me wear your gloves"  
Not knowing what to say, he instead focused on driving. Kyoko wore tight, form fitting clothes that showed off quite a bit of her body which he knew he had no issue with but multiple lines were crossed when she flirted back with men who showed her an ounce of attention and ditched him to drink with them instead.  
"I'll talk to her later maybe. She was leaving her home so she probably has work and you know I do too"  
He finally spoke when they were getting closer to the new school. He parked the car near the entrance so they could get out.  
"Stay safe! I love you both!"  
He called out to them and smiled when he heard quiet replies from them both. He watched them to make sure they got inside safely, fiddling with the hem of his gloves as he did so. 

They were safe. Everything was fine and he could leave now. 

—————————

He was doubting himself. Was this even the right building? Would they even like his work? God, what if someone gave him issues because he hated mess. His grip on the leather steering wheel tightened though it made no difference with the fabric enclosing his slender hands. While resting his head on the steering wheel, he left out a quiet sigh that quickly devolved into a noise of frustration. He sat up,  
"You're a grown man, Tomo. You can do this. Are you really going to let the possibility of mess affect you?"  
He knew talking to himself was weird but it didn't matter. At last, he got out of the speckless car with his bag in one hand and phone in the other. 

He tried to tune out any excessive noise, only hearing his own footsteps until the increasingly loud clicks of heels could be heard from behind him. Tomo slowed down, intending to turn around but the small woman ran passed him. A faint saint of roses intruded his nose. He quickly recognised her as his next door neighbour. She slowed down and swung open the glass door quickly but was polite enough to keep it open for the tall Japanese man behind her. He said nothing, sure that if he did, it wouldn't be acknowledged. However, he did get to hear the tail end of the receptionist greeting the young woman.   
"...Duckie!"  
Was all that he heard. So that was her name? It suited her though. It seemed that she hadn't gotten a car yet, instead walking to make up for the difference though this time she had been sprinting - showing through her clothes and hair being ruffled. It was his turn to talk to the receptionist,  
"H-hey"  
Damn it. He stuttered. Clearing his throat, he tried again,  
"Hello, I'm Tomo Suzuki. I was hired here recently, is there somewhere Im supposed to be specifically?"  
All he got in return was a blank stare from the woman in front of him. Pressing his lips together briefly, almost ready to speak once more but he was interrupted by her finally speaking.   
"Ah.. New hire from Japan?"  
She asked then nodded, seemingly answering her own question. Even if she sounded bored, he took no offence. Silence fell between the pair before she said something.   
"Third floor. Door with the director on the name plate, should have your boss inside."  
The loud clacks of her lengthy nails hitting the keyboard started up. Her unenthusiastic tone suited to bleak reception area. There wasn't much too it, a desk for her to work at, a couple couches that looked rather uncomfortable and firm. 

He took a step back then stopped, staring at the double doors leading to the staircase then at the elevator. Which was cleaner? Elevators or stairs? Checking the stairs first resulted in the man scrunching up his nose. There were more overflowing rubbish bins that made him visibly cringe. The smell unsettled him too. Elevator it was, it seemed. 

It was definitely smaller than he had expected but at least it he didn't have to slouch so much to avoid hitting the top of his head. Tomo fiddled with the hem of his silk glove again, repeating a small mantra for himself.   
"Things are okay. I am okay. I have gloves. Things are okay. I am okay. I have gloves."  
He muttered under his breath up until he heard the last ding, indicating that he arrived at the third floor. He stopped fiddling with the glove and let his hand drop to his side. Tomo fixed up his posture as he got out of the elevator, hoping that he hadn't just embarrassed himself by ending on the wrong floor. Despite it taking a while due to his constant hesitance, it didn't take him long to knock on the wooden door. 

By the second knock, the door swung open. Tomo was met with a large black man, slightly shorter than he is with long locs tied back. He looked like the epitome of kindness despite his face being aged by stress. Tomo couldn't figure out his age but it's not like he was going to ask regardless. That would've been rude of him especially if he was his boss. 

The room was somewhat cramped but fit in two mahogany desks, a midsized bookshelf and various drawers seemingly filled with various physical files. One desk was littered with flower themed stationery. The other desk was quite plain, not much taking up the space aside from the black stationary and a couple small family photos. Sitting at the flower desk was Duckie.   
'Hm. Coincidence'  
He thought to himself then turned his attention back to the man in front of him.   
"Salutations!"  
The black man first said. His voice was deep and sounded friendly too. It made him relax slightly but it wasn't visible.   
"You're Mr Suzuki, yes? I remember your interview"  
He held out his calloused hand for Tomo to shake. Hesitance filled him again but he shook his hand anyway. He was wearing gloves, it should be fine, right? The man had a firm grip, opposing his gentle smile. Lucio! That was his name. It was buried deep in his mind, seemingly buried underneath the piles of things he stressed over. The name on the plate helped too, with the mans first and last name.   
"This is Ti-"  
Lucio was cut off by the intense stare coming from Duckie.   
"Duckie. My apologies"  
"I've been here for as long as you have, Luci, and you still can't ge-"  
It was her turn to be cut off but it was cut off by her short squeak as her head fell towards.   
"-Get it right"  
She continued. Her head tilted to the side as she got back to what she was doing.   
"As I was saying, this is Duckie. We'll both be your boss but she won't always be in this room. It's temporary until the person she is replacing is completely gone"  
Lucio explained. A noise of disgust came from Duckie,  
"Replacing sounds mean. I didn't do it intentionally"  
"T- Duckie. You gave him flowers as an apology"  
She rolled her eyes. It wasn't one of her tics and Lucio could tell.   
"Don't roll your eyes at me. We may be at the same level but I am still older than you"  
Lucio scolded. He headed out with Tomo, taking him to his new desk. Lucio went through what he had to do to get set up properly, going on about training videos that he could access and where he could go for help. 

The walk to his desk wasn't long but the tall duo manage to lengthen it with Lucio taking the time to explain things. The desk was bare aside from the basics; a computer with a keyboard, pot of pencils and a company notebook.   
"Have fun!"  
Lucio said and patted his back. Tomo suppressed expressing his cringe from the touch to try not offend his new boss. He could hear the man retreating to his office. After briefly staring at his other coworkers, he spent a couple minutes to sanitise his area then pushed the notebook into one of the equally bare drawers underneath his desk to collect dust. The minutes he spent lightly cleaning garnered a couple stares from his colleagues. 

Work wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Aside from his constant rearrangement of his desk, wanting to keep it speckless like he tried to keep everything else. Throughout the hours up until his lunch hour, he hadn't been bothered by anyone and he hadn't bothered others. Tomo was fully prepared to skip out on eating at lunch to avoid the massive crowd but that plan fell through when he heard the familiar sound of the Duckie's boots come towards him. He stared at her, saying nothing.   
"You're my neighbour, aren't you? I remember seeing you three this morning, with your girls. They're both cute"  
Duckie started out, earning a quiet thanks from him. Her hand hit the side of her hip then her collarbone.   
"Well, want to have lunch with me? It'll be fun to be friends with a neighbour!"  
The blonde offered.   
'Miki did say I needed friends... hopefully this is a good start'  
He thought then nodded in response. Tomo got out of his seat, easily towering over the girl.   
"Dios mio, eres alto"  
She stared up at him in surprise. They hadn't gotten so close to each other to really understand the difference between them. The midsized woman turned on her heel and headed towards the cafeteria, making sure he was coming with. Tomo had to slow down repeatedly after overtaking the woman. 

The cafeteria was crowded, definitely more than he could handle. He should've brought his mask with him. His body tensed up at the thought of being so close to so many people at once, especially since they were all strangers.   
"I'll pay! What would you like?"  
She chirped before walking confidently into the crowd. He opened up his mouth to say something but she was gone as soon as her sentence finished. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he mustered up the courage to head into the mass to get her. He gingerly took small steps which eventually lead to the woman who was happily chatting away with a coworker like she hadn't essentially ditched him. It really didn't take her long to be spotted with her fruity blouse and black blindfold that matched her high waisted black pants and boots. Even if it wasn't his intention, he had intimidated the coworker into cutting their conversation short and leaving. 

"There you are! Why didn't you come with me?"  
She spun around to face the Japanese man.   
"I.. don't like crowds"  
He admitted with a mild blush dusting his cheeks. It was almost unnoticeable, enough that she didn't mention it. Confusion etched itself onto her face before it turned into recognition.   
"Oh! Are you a germaphobe?"  
She asked, earning a shrug from him. Tomo changed the subject and picked out some food for himself. He didn't want to pick too much i. case it turned out to be expensive.

"Wait over by the entrance. I'll meet you there"  
She directed after counting her money in Spanish. Tomo felt relieved that he could finally escape from the lines. Too many people for him. 10 minutes later, Duckie joined him and handed the food over. She took the lead again to find a quiet spot for them to eat at. The pair ended up by a wooden bench with various flower beds along the bath. There was the occasional passer by that neither acknowledged.   
"Is this place okay?"  
He simply nodded.   
"A man of few words, hm? That's fine!"  
Tomo let her talk. It was easier than doing it himself. While he was eating, he mostly listened to her talk about flowers. It was rather interesting even if he wasn't going to use the information. Maybe his kids will like the facts? 

Duckie was frequently interrupted by her squeaks or the sound of her hand hitting parts of her body. He was certainly curious but he couldn't tell what to ask in case it was too rude. Thankfully, she noticed the blatant staring.   
"Is it about what I'm doing?"  
"Yes. Are you sick?"  
"I'm not sick.. probably. It's just tics but no proper diagnosis. To be honest, I'm afraid of going in case I get immediately dismissed by the specialist."  
"What are tics?"  
"Hmm.."  
She started, trying to figure out how to explain it.   
"Chronic, involuntary movements or noises. I think that's part of the definition. I've had it since I was 14 so many years of this"  
She shrugged and threw her rubbish away. 

Lunch wasn't long but it was enough for Duckie to consider him a friend. Tomo didn't often contribute to the conversation but he did listen.   
"Thanks for staying with me!"  
She happily exclaimed, followed up by a squeak.   
"We should hang out outside of work! There's a cafe I like going to, it's not too crowded during the morning and afternoon"  
He stared at her in return as she got up, heading off to wherever she was needed. Duckie seemed to speed walk wherever she wanted to go. Tomo didn't rush, not like he needed to anyway with his long legs. He threw away his trash in the emptiest bin he could find to avoid touching anything he deemed gross. 

He was a little late when he got back to his desk. A minute or two at most. He wasn't as tense as he was this morning but there seemed to be no change in how he carried himself. 

It was inching closer to the end of his daughters' school and the start of an after school club each joined. They were used to doing after school activities and they wanted to keep it up but Tomo let them choose the club this time. Kyoko chose for them, picking the ones that gave them the best option to be out of the house the longest. It meant nothing since Tomo had to pick them up to come home to an empty home and missing cash. 

Once he checked the time, he stood up - fast enough for the chair to roll back a metre or two. He apologised and moved the chair back then collected his things. He notified his bosses anyway, even if he had talked about it during the online interview. He was more than thankful that the job was flexible with his timings.

The drive over to the school wasn't too far and he managed to arrive on time. Tomo decided on parking further away to avoid any crowd. His kids were understanding enough to not question him about it yet. He joined the group of parents, talking in between themselves as they waited for their kids to come out. Aoi came first since her club was shorter.   
"Hi daddy! My teacher is really nice! I like the club. I think I made a friend too!'  
She started to talk, lightly tugging on his pant leg. It usually meant that she wanted a piggy back. Tomo crouched down and let her climb up while holding onto her bag in his hand. Aoi continued to talk about her day while they waited for Miki to come. The next club was let out, his other daughter in the crowd of children. She was quiet and held out her hand, wanting it to be held. His concern wasn't too obvious though it did start to grow when she stood close by with her grip on his hand tightening. Miki usually wasn't that affectionate in public while Aoi was the complete opposite. Aoi's talking filled up the silence on the walk back to the car. It was nice to hear her happy chatter instead of silence from her. 

He carefully placed them down and made sure they were both buckled up before he was starting to drive home.   
"Do either of you have homework to do?"  
A 'No' came from the both of them.   
"Mmm, wanna help daddy cook tonight?"  
Another no.   
"Can we play hair dresser?"  
Miki meekly asked. Tomo thought for a moment then nodded. He was going to move any sharp objects further from them so neither child decided to give him a physical haircut. Despite his hatred of messes, it was common to see him putting up with it for the sake of having fun with his kids.


End file.
